darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Utuku branches
The Utuku branches (Tier 4) is an item that can only be obtained while Dungeoneering. They may be purchased from the Smuggler, received as a monster drop, or cut from a Utuku tree, requiring level 30 Woodcutting. Cutting utuku branches grants 115 Woodcutting experience for each branch cut. A player may receive between 1 and 6 branches from each utuku tree, after which it is depleted and no further branches can be obtained. A Gatherer Class Ring may increase the number of branches obtained through chopping. Dropping monsters Uses Construction Five utuku branches are used along with 5 kratonite bars to build a cooking range in the hotspot located in the start room of a dungeon. Firemaking After cutting the branches, they can be burned using a tinderbox, requiring level 30 Firemaking and granting 88.3 experience. The resulting fire can then be used to cook food, however it has a high chance of burning it. Note that food can be cooked on any tier of fire; for example, a Raw short-finned eel (Tier 5) can be cooked on a utuku fire, even though the fire is only tier 4. To significantly reduce the chance of burning food, it is recommended to place the branches in an empty range first, and then light them using the tinderbox as normal. However, ranges are scattered randomly throughout the dungeons, and it may be more convenient to simply use an open fire. Fletching Members can create a number of useful items from these branches using the Fletching skill by using a knife on the branches. These include the Utuku shortbow (u) (requiring level 31 Fletching and granting 23 experience), and the Utuku longbow (u) (requiring level 36 Fletching and granting 26.4 experience). This experience is doubled if you then attach a bow string to the unstrung bow. Upon stringing the bow, it can be wielded as a Ranged weapon; the shortbow is slightly less accurate but has a faster firing rate, while the longbow has longer range and a slower rate of fire. Arrow shafts may also be fletched at the rate of 32 arrow shafts per branch used, requiring level 30 Fletching. By attaching feathers and arrowtips, it is possible to fletch arrows that can be used in Ranged combat. Note that all arrow shafts produced are the same, regardless of the tier of branches they are produced from. The tier of branches used only affects the number of arrow shafts received from each branch. Those players who wish to use Magic in combat may choose to fletch the Utuku staff, which will raise the player's Magic attack bonus when wielded. Fletching this staff requires level 38 Fletching and grants 41.4 experience. Finally, the branches can be made into a Utuku trap, requiring level 33 Fletching and granting 55.2 experience. This can be placed using the Hunter skill, and is used to trap a bovimastyx. Out of all the items that can be made from these branches, the trap also grants the most Fletching experience per branch used, making it potentially the most useful for training the Fletching skill within Daemonheim. Summoning 2 Utuku branches are the secondary ingredients for infusing a Keen deathslinger pouch, together with a Green charm. This requires level 32 Summoning and grants 70.4 Summoning experience. Category:Utuku Category:Dungeoneering summoning secondaries Category:Dungeoneering logs